


The Little Kadan

by Sicklywrites



Series: Asha Trevelyan [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, papa!Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklywrites/pseuds/Sicklywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha Trevelyan finds her clothes fitting a little tighter, her belly a little swollen... but pregnant? That must be impossible. AU where the Inquisitor becomes pregnant right after the fall of Corypheus. This isn't canon to her story, just a bit of fun c:<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendly Advice

Dorian was already suspicious the moment Asha walked into the library. It wasn’t much of a walk, more like stalking in. Skulking, perhaps.

“…What are you doing?” he asked.

She was looking everywhere but at him, hands nervously fiddling with each other. He’d never seen her like this. Rarely was the great Inquisitor visibly fearful.

“Dorian, I need some… good old… friendly advice,” she answered.

Dorian stuck his nose in the air, eyeing Asha from afar trying to understand what she was doing.

“What on?”

“I… can’t really just _say_ it, can I?”

Dorian sighed.

“You can tell me anything, you know.”

She let out a choked laugh, eyes darting in every direction.

“So… do you know anything about… uh, cross… _no, that’s not it.”_

His eyes rolled. She’d never been this awkward about anything. She was one of the most honest people he’d ever met, rarely hesitating about anything, even when it was a decision that could change the face of Thedas.

“Asha. Spit it out,” he said sternly, approaching her and putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little.

“I’m just going to say it then,” she told herself, clearing her throat and trying to stand a little taller. As soon as she went to say it, lips parted and everything, nothing came out. Dorian just watched her, nodding once just to encourage her to speak.

“Asha…?”

Closing her eyes and squeezing her hands, she said it.

“Do you know about the chances of a human and qunari conceiving a child?” she finally spoke. Once her eyes opened, Dorian was simply staring at her in shock.

“Very… very _rare_ but… possible,” he said, and after a pause. “Are you sure?”

Asha frowned, shaking her head.

“I don’t know, Dorian,” she said, filled with fear. “But my tits are sore as _fuck_ and my clothes are feeling tighter.”

A little smirk appeared, just briefly, on Dorian’s lips.

“I don’t know whether or not to congratulate you.”

Asha didn’t even know if she should congratulate _herself._

“If the chances are so poor, then maybe—”

“Asha, we can monitor you through the weeks and see. It’s quite simple,” he smiled. “Have you told Bull?”

“No!” she said a little too frightfully. “Please don’t tell him – or anyone!”

“I won’t,” he promised. “It’s absolutely just between us, Inquisitor.”

A long pause of silence fell between them, Asha sitting down on his chair and holding her face in her hands.

“Are you worried about how he will react?” Dorian asked sympathetically, sitting on the little footstool beside her.

“I don’t know,” she groaned into her hands, keeling over.

“If you think he’s going to leave, I can assure you he won’t,” he said. “Even if he does, remember that I’m going to be here, even if no one else is. Right after I set his ass on fire.”

Asha uncovered her face and smiled up at him for a moment, before grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him in for a hug. Rarely did Dorian ever _hug_ , but he knew out of all of his experiences with them, _she_ gave the best ones. Pure and genuine.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

* * *

 They stood in front of her mirror, Dorian’s arm around Asha’s shoulders for support. She lifted her shirt up to below her breasts, revealing a slightly swollen belly. She frowned at it, unsure of what to think.

“Do you think Cole will be able to… read it?” she asked, looking to Dorian with an expression that could be described only as scared.

“Maybe,” he shrugged, “but that means he’ll know, and Cole’s not very good at being discreet.”

She sighed, dropping her shirt back down.

“I don’t know whether I’m hoping I’m just getting fat, or it really  _is_  a… baby.”

“You can say the word, you know,” he smiled, one eyebrow raised. “It will all be fine, Asha. I’ll carry you through it if I have to.”

“I just want to know if there’s something  _to_  carry me through,” she sighed. “What if I’m just paranoid?”

“I think cravings and tender breasts are a little beyond paranoid, yes?”

He was right. He was  _always_  right, damn him. Even the Herald of Andraste couldn’t argue with simple facts.

“Well, then…” she said, “I suppose I better... figure out how I should tell Bull.”

Dorian patted her back comfortingly.

“I don’t know if it’s any consolation, but I think he’ll be a good father,” he said. “Just stick some corks on the tips of his horns and it’ll be safe enough.”

Asha laughed, shaking her head as she turned away.

“And you’ll be Uncle Dorian,” she smirked.

“Oh, Maker… now it all seems terrifying,” he jested.


	2. Some New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha has to tell him, preferably before she begins to show and he works it out himself. But how will he react? He's always been the Ben-Hassrath, the spy, the mercenary - when has he ever thought of himself as a father?

Bull was sitting on her bed taking his boots off, yawning as he did.

“Kadan, come here,” he called, waving her over. He could tell by just the way she stood from her desk that something was wrong. But things had been wrong like this before, normally because of nightmares. She usually spoke about it, though. Now, she was distant and silent.

She stood in between his legs, putting her arms over his shoulders and leaning onto him. Heavy hands rested on her hips, rubbing tenderly.

“Something wrong?” he asked. She sighed, kissing his forehead.

“Bull, I need to tell you something,” she said, almost a whisper. He was immediately concerned, staring her right in the eyes. She expected him to speak, but he didn’t. Just stared. It made things even worse.

“Do you… do you think that no matter what, we would stay together?” she asked. He smirked nervously, flicking the half a dragon’s tooth hanging around her neck.

“That’s what these are for.”

“No, I mean… not that we’re _apart,_ but maybe something… _happened._ ”

“What are you saying, Kadan?” he asked. “Of course I’m always with you.”

She stopped, frowning. She wished he could just _know_ before she spoke.

“I think that… there might be… a _little one_ of us, Bull.”

He froze, eye widening.

“What!?” he gasped, but the accent in his voice making it sound more like a loud ‘WOT!?'he paused. “You think…?”

He paused. “You think…?”

He slowly looked down to her belly, then back up. In her mind he was taking his hands from her hips and storming out of her room in a fit of rage, but no. There he was, sitting on her bed with her between his legs, holding her even tighter.

“Is that even possible?” he muttered. She nodded.

“Very rare, but possible.”

After a long moment of silence, he moved one hand from her hip, placing it ever so gently onto her tummy. She almost cried. The look of genuine disbelief on his face would forever be etched into her mind.

“So… a little _us_ , then?” he murmured. The amazement suddenly turned into concern as he looked back up from her belly. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, smiling slightly.

“And you’re sure?”

“All the signs are there,” she shrugged.

He wrapped her arms around her back, pulling her to him.

“Did you think I’d leave?” he asked. She rubbed a few fingers tenderly on the back of his neck.

“I didn’t know.”

He grunted.

“Don’t be stupid, Kadan. This will be… our _little_ Kadan.”

She laughed quietly, tears welling in her eyes.

“Our little Kadan,” she repeated, growing weak at the knees. He held her tight against him, grinning like a fool into her shoulder. She wasn’t even taller than him when he was seated.

“I’ll be a father…”

“Can you imagine it?” she wept happily, “Holding this… _thing_ we made.”

She couldn’t describe his giddy laughter as anything other than ‘manly giggling’, which was funny in itself. He rocked side to side with her in his arms.

“Do you think it’ll have horns?” he asked. Asha wiped her tears and kissed him square on the lips, a little groan vibrating against her.

“All I want is for it to be happy and healthy,” she grinned. He nodded, kissing her again and again, one hand behind her neck.

“I love you,” he whispered, forehead against hers, noses touching. “And whatever’s in your belly, I’ll love that, too.”

“Really, because I just ate some of those nuts you don’t like and—”

He laughed, rolling back with her on top of him. A few kisses later and he finally got it out of her.

_I love you, too, Bull._


	3. The News

Sera sat at the seat in her room, leant up against the window casually, smiling her little elven ass off.

“So, Quizzy, you wanted to see me?”

No more hesitating, Asha told herself.

“I think I’m pregnant, Sera,” she said as dryly as it could have been.

“Oh, _shit!”_ she screamed, standing up from her seat so quick, knocking something over beside her.

“Shh!” Asha scolded, barely containing her laughter and how Sera had just flung herself upwards. The whole tavern probably heard her.

“You’re really preggers!?” Sera blabbered. “With the Iron Bull? A little horned human cross-baby!?”

Asha laughed, shoving Sera back by her shoulder.

“Only he, Dorian and you know so far,” she said. “Keep your mouth shut.”

“You’re expecting me to keep _that_ kind of secret!?” Sera giggled excitedly. “That’s not fair!”

“You can go shouting it around the keep once you can see my belly, alright?” she joked. Sera jumped lightly on her toes, barely keeping it together.

“I’m so excited! I wonder if it’ll be a boy or a girl,” she said. Suddenly, she gasped. “If it’s a girl, can we call it Sera?”

“No!” Asha laughed.

* * *

“Varric?” Asha said cautiously as she approached the dwarf from behind. He was busy writing, quill trailing quickly across the parchment.

“Yes, your Inquisitorialness?” he asked without looking up, scribbling something down.

She sat down at his table, drumming her fingertips along the wooden surface.

“So, I have some news,” she said, smiling a little.

“If it’s good news I’m all ears.”

“Yeah,” Asha said, looking briefly down at her hands. “My, uh, belly has been getting a little bigger over the past few weeks, and—”

Varric looked up, stunned.

“That doesn’t mean what I think it means, does it?”

Asha smirked, shrugging guiltily.

“Damn!” Varric laughed. “Tiny and you expecting?”

Asha nodded, once again, guiltily.

“Yep.”

“Well, shit, congratulations,” Varric grinned. “A little horned baby will be around soon. Maybe I should start writing children’s books.”

Asha smiled gratefully. It might have been a joke, but the idea of a kid sitting on Varric’s knee while he read to it was just about the cutest thing in the world.

“So, who else knows?” he asked curiously.

“Just you, Sera, Dorian… and Bull, of course.” she answered, wondering who was next to tell.

“So, the Seeker doesn’t know?” he chuckled, “I’m flattered that you told me first but you have to tell me how _that_ goes.”

“Sure.”

* * *

Four in one, Asha thought, calling a meeting at the war table. Cullen, Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra stood around, mostly preoccupied with the table itself instead of what they were really called for. Although Corypheus had been defeated, the Inquisition was still working hard to seal rifts, help refugees, and keep the political situation of its very existence at bay.

While Cullen was talking about a bunch of bandits or something of the like, Asha was staring at each member of the group in front of her, wondering how they’d react. She figured Cullen would have the tamest reaction out of them all.

“I have some news.”

It never ceased to amaze Asha how everyone just stopped to hear her talk, such a difference from how all her life outside of the Inquisition had played out.

“Yes, Inquisitor?” Josephine encouraged.

“Bull and I…” she began. “Bull and I are _expecting—or could_ be expecting a, uh—”

Before she could even finish, Cassandra let out the loudest gasp any of them had ever heard from her. Both hands covering her mouth, she stared wide-eyed at Asha in disbelief.

“A child!?” she cried.

“Congratulations, Inquisitor! That’s _wonderful_ news!” Leliana grinned, walking around the table to hug her. As it turned out, the Spymaster gave good, genuine hugs.

“Yes, congratulations. Such a surprise—” Cullen added, getting cut off just by the squealing coming out of Josephine.

She nearly lined up just to hug Asha, a giant smile on her face. Seeing her happy, and not stressed for once, was relieving.

“I’m so happy for you! Goodness, we’ll have to celebrate,” she started chattering as she wrapped her arms around her. “A banquet?”

Asha grabbed her by her puffed up shoulders.

“No, Josie,” she smiled, “it’s fine.”

“I’m sure some kind of celebration is due,” Cullen said. “This is a big event.”

Asha shrugged.

“A baby shower, perhaps?” Leliana offered. Maker, all of them turned as sweet as pie… somehow.

It was silent for a moment before Asha remembered Cassandra, still standing on the other side of the table with both hands at her mouth.

“Cassandra?” Leliana mumbled, turning to face her.

“Sorry – oh Maker – I can’t believe…” Cassandra blubbered,

She approached Asha with the utmost caution as if looking too large or walking too fast would scare it away. It was funny to see such a hard, stubborn woman reduced to an absolute puddle.

“It’s okay, Cass,” Asha chuckled.

“But, you’re _pregnant._ ”

“Yes, I know, it’s hard for me to get used to, too.”

“Anything you need, Inquisitor, we can help with,” Cullen bowed slightly, hand on the hilt of his blade, like always. “Surely we can at least work out some kind of baby shower.”

* * *

Bull sat in the tavern, drinking with his Chargers, the idea of being a father rolling around in the back of his mind. He’d never thought about it much before, and he nearly shat himself when Asha had said that yes, she was, in fact, carrying his baby.

“You look a bit funny there, Chief,” Dalish said, a hand of cards between her skinny fingers.

“Agreed,” Stitches added.

“Just focus on the game,” Bull said, far too seriously for anyone to have shrugged it off. During a game of cards he was normally the one drinking and laughing at his own jokes, but now he was all furrowed at the brow, his mind a million miles away.

“Something wrong?” Krem asked, genuine concern on his face.

“Nothing, Krem.”

There was, and everyone could see it.

“You sure?” Skinner asked, leaning forward slightly. “Don’t want to share anything, do ya?”

Bull grumbled, biting at the inside of his lip.

“Fine, there’s news,” he admitted, putting his cards face down on the table and wiping his forehead. After a frustrated sigh, every one of the Chargers was watching him patiently. Even Grim.

“So…?” Rocky urged.

“You all know that I’ve been in a relationship with the Inquisitor…?” he asked, already knowing the answer. Some of them nodded. “She’s, uh…”

“Trouble in paradise?” Dalish joked, barely getting a laugh out of anyone. Bull glared at her.

“No, actually, she’s pregnant.”

The laughter stopped dead, the entirety of his crew simply staring.

“Damn! You’re gonna be a father!” Rocky said, then raised his cup. “To the Bull!”

“And to the baby Bull!” Krem cheered on.

Every one of them raised their drinks, a ‘cheers’ in unison. Bull was flattered, to say the least. Not a word he would ever use to describe _any_ of his emotions, but there it was. Smiling down at his cards, he sighed.

“Thanks, guys.”

* * *

Cole was rocking back and forth with his legs crossed, seated in the grass, brushing his hands along the tops of the grass for the texture. Strange kid, but Maker, if anyone tried to hurt him…

She sat down with him in the grass, catching his eyes with hers.

“Hello,” he said calmly, although with that usual misery on his face. “Something’s different.”

“Well there’s no telling _you_ then, is there?” she chuckled.

“You have a baby?”

“Not yet, I don’t think,” she smiled. “Soon it’ll be a baby though. When it’s bigger you will be able to feel it through my belly.”

Cole’s sad little mouth very briefly held a smile.

“You’re scared.”

Asha kept smiling.

“You’re right, I am,” she nodded. “I’m terrified.”

“The baby is not scared,” he said, looking down to her stomach.

There was some sense of relief in hearing Cole say it for sure. He couldn’t read the thoughts and feelings of something that wasn’t there. But it’s there, for sure now. There’s a person inside of her, a little mix between Bull and Asha, human and qunari, and one day it will walk and talk and _breathe._ So much was a mystery, though. A son or a daughter? Horns, or none? And how will they look? Will they be despised as a mixed child?

“I’ve never seen a baby before,” Cole said, breaking the silence with that tiny, innocent tone.

“You can take care of him or her when they’re born. You’ll probably know when they’re hungry before I will.”

Cole’s smile returned, bigger and brighter than ever.

“Yes,” he grinned excitedly, “I can help.”

She leant towards him and very carefully put her arms around him. Had he ever gotten a hug before? Clearly not. He barely moved.

“I’m giving you a hug, Cole.”

He was silent, putting his hands on her back.

“This is nice,” he whispered.

She let him go and sat back.

“It’s affectionate,” she explained, although he may have known already. “It’s something you give to people you care about.”

Bull wandered over from the tavern, looking simply confused. Was he happy? Scared? She didn’t think _he_ even knew.

Cole saw him and immediately sat up, facing the qunari with an oblivious bravery.

“Can I have a hug, the Iron Bull?” he asked. Bull raised an eyebrow, looking to Asha for answers.

“Uh… sure,” he said, awkwardly opening his arms to the kid. Cole smiled and put his arms around Bull, not at all concerned about being crushed. Bull eyed Asha from over Cole’s hat, never looking more confused. He mouthed the words ‘the fuck?’, getting a quiet snicker out of Asha.

“Thank you, the Iron Bull,” he said. “I have to go.”

He was gone within the moment.

“That was… different,” Bull grunted, putting his hand out to Asha to help her off the ground. She took it, always a little surprised at how easily he moved her. “So, Kadan,” he smiled, bringing her into an entirely different kind of hug. Looking up at him - and momentarily thinking of that first time she said her neck would pop only to have him pick her up, and soon after, put his head between her legs – she had her hands on his chest.

“The Chargers all know,” Bull said. “I’m thinking we call Krem ‘Uncle Krem.’”

Asha smirked. “The advisers know, Cole knows, Sera… Varric…”

“Everyone, basically,” Bull smirked, tilting his head. She stood on her tippy-toes as he leant down just to get the height of their lips right. Something Dorian described as ‘cute.’

A long, meaningful kiss was shared between them, onlookers be damned. And there _were_ onlookers. People who saw the Inquisitor as more of an object than a person were still getting used to the idea that she was giving so much love and affection to the qunari. Even the ones that started out betting on how long the relationship would last were a little in awe of the love they clearly had for one another.

“How about we go up to your room…” he suggested, “…it’s getting late.”

Asha tilted her head suspiciously.

“Are you telling me to get some rest, or are you suggesting sex?”

He chuckled, grabbing her hand and walking her towards the stairs up into the hall.

“We can do both.”

“You’re going to have to be less rough with me,” she nudged, bumping her hip to his as they walked. He smirked down at her.

“I can do that.”

* * *

She’d just fallen asleep, curled up at his side with her back to him, one arm hooked under her pillow. Every now and then she spoke in her sleep, just one or two words, sometimes his name. He’d love to know what she was dreaming about.

He couldn’t sleep. The idea that there was a little _them_ inside her tummy just seemed insane. And then one day it’d be there for him to hold and see, to care for. He sighed, scratching the uncovered spot where his eye used to be. He’d never thought about his own parents, or how he never really had them. He had the Tamassrans.

For the first time he considered that out there, or maybe long gone, was a man and a woman of the Qun that had some of his features. Possibly his horns, his nose, his jaw structure…

Asha moaned uneasily, shoulders tensing. He rolled over, carefully manoeuvring his horn between the bed head and the mattress so he could be on his side, and spooned against her. He rubbed his hand along her thigh. _I’m here, Kadan, I’m here._ Her shoulders loosened again.

He raised his hand until it was over her tummy, softly exploring her impossibly smooth skin. He could feel that it was bigger, definitely. Not much, but enough to know.

_His little Kadan was in there._

He tried to imagine giving it up to the Tamassrans… but he couldn’t. It hurt too much to think that once the child was born he would never see it again, and even if he did, he would never know. Maybe there was a good side to being Tal-Vashoth.

He remembered. The rain on his face, Asha beside him, before she was his love. When she said to save his men he was relieved. Guilty, but relieved. But seeing the Dreadnaught explode, watching black smoke rise up into the clouds… it hurt. Even then, he wouldn’t take it back. Not now, especially. Not when remaining with the Qun would take his son or daughter away.

 _Son or daughter._ It was still crazy. As long as Asha knew that nothing would hurt her, or their child, he was happy. And she knew. She knew the moment she woke up with his hand on her belly that morning, and his warm, sleepy breaths on her neck.


	4. Don't Fit

“My clothes don’t fit me!” Asha whined, throwing a bundle of her clothes across the room to where Bull was lying on her bed. She stood in the middle of her room, looking down at her belly, getting bigger every day. Bull smirked from his place on the bed, grabbing her pants from the floor as he sat up.

Asha rubbed her forehead and stared at herself in the mirror, wearing only her smalls, wondering how in the world she was going to care for their child. Behind her she heard faint snickering, and turned to Bull.

There he was, wearing her pants around his calves – they couldn’t go any further than that – and her shirt around his neck, naked everywhere else.

“Look, Kadan. They don’t fit me either.”

She covered her face, bursting into laughter as he waddled over as best he could with his legs restrained in her pants.

“You’re a fucking idiot!” she cried, feeling his arms wrap around her. When she opened her eyes again she was looking in the mirror with him behind her, his giant grey arms around her midsection.

“You should go into battle wearing that,” she nudged, hooking her hands over his arms. “Even the dragons would be running scared.”

“I think half the Inquisition would be, too,” he chuckled, rubbing her belly. “Don’t worry about what you look like, Kadan. You’re making something in there.”

“Something,” she looking to him with a raised eyebrow through the mirror.

Someone knocked at the door and Bull looked back, his horns swinging over her head.

“Inquisitor?” Vivienne’s voice called out.

“Shit – go put your dick away,” Asha whispered, escaping from Bull’s arms and running for a coat that could cover all the important bits up. “Coming, Vivienne!”

She scurried down the steps doing the buttons of her coat on the way, and confidently opened the door. Vivienne smiled.

“Hello, my dear,” she said. “Am I interrupting?”

Asha stepped aside and gestured for her to come in, only noticing as she passed that the First Enchanter was carrying books behind her back.

“Ah, good morning Iron Bull,” Vivienne said as she reached the top of the steps, looking to Bull who was, as casually as he could, standing against the wall. “Might I ask why you have the Inquisitor’s underclothes around your neck?”

Bull’s eye widened and he rushed to get it off, but only managed to hook it on his horn and tear it.

“Good work, darling,” Vivienne sighed. “How did you even get that over your head?”

Asha was blushing, luckily out of view of Vivienne.

“I honestly don’t know,” Bull grumbled, finally getting it unhooked.

Asha cleared her throat.

“So, why are you here?” she said somewhat politely.

“For some friendly advice, my dear,” she smiled, passing Asha the books. As soon as Asha saw the cover of the first book, she cringed.

“On caring for children, I see,” she mumbled, giving Bull a _look_.

“I thought it might be helpful,” Vivienne said proudly. “Do you have plans for this child? Names?”

“We haven’t discussed that yet, ma’am,” Bull said, arms crossed.

“I’ll leave you be, then,” Vivienne nodded, headed for the door. “I see you have _much_ to discuss.”

As soon as the door shut and she was gone, Bull screwed up his nose and grunted in disdain.

Asha rubbed her eye wearily.

“What _would_ we name it?” she yawned. Bull sat on the side of the bed and thought.

“What about Asaaranda?” he asked, eye sparkling with wonder. “It means thunderstorm.”

Asha wandered over to sit next to him, plonking herself at his side and placing her hand on his leg.

“Thunderstorm?”

“Yeah. Like you,” he smiled. “You and your crazy ass lightning magic.”

Asha frowned.

“If it’s a mage, they’ll force me to send it to the circle.”

Bull hadn’t even thought of that. Everything he heard about the circle from Asha and everything he knew about prison sounded exactly the same. He didn’t want his child to live like that, either.

“Nobody’s putting my baby up a tower,” he snarled. Asha’s heart fluttered, a weak little smile forming on her lips. Bull noticed, and looked puzzled. “What?”

“Hearing you say it was your baby…”

“It better be,” he smirked, “otherwise you’ve got some explaining to do.”

She laughed, resting her head on him as his arm hooked around her, pulling her close.

“Do you want to actually _read_ these books?” she asked, flicking through the pages of a book entitled _‘Caring for a Newborn.’_

“I’d much rather get some drinks.”

“I can’t drink while I’m pregnant, Bull,” she said, a little regretfully. He looked to her with an over the top expression of shock.

“Really?”

She nodded.

“Damn… lucky I’m not carrying it, then.”


	5. Kick

Asha was giggling on her back as Bull massaged her feet, purposely tickling her every now and then just to hear her laugh. Her belly seemed huge now, but apparently was bound to get even bigger in the next few months.

Her loose nightshirt was bundled up under her breasts, exposing her big round belly to Bull’s loving gaze. It made her warm inside just to see his face when he slowed down and remembered – that was his baby in there.

As he rubbed between Asha’s sore toes, her belly moved.

“The _fuck?_ ” Bull grunted, hands freezing.

Asha laughed, tears in the corners of her eyes.

“They’re kicking,” she said, feeling the stiff surface of her stomach. Underneath her palm, the baby rubbed against her, and Bull was visibly amazed. This was the first time the baby’s movements could actually be seen from the outside instead of just making Asha feel queasy. Again and again, little lumps appeared on her tummy where the baby was putting pressure.

“Look at it go!” Bull said with his lopsided, terrified grin.

Asha grabbed one of his hands by his index finger and pulled it over, gently placing it on her belly. He hesitated, brushing lightly over her skin before he finally put his hand down.

“Can you feel it?” she whispered.

“Not ye— _woah!_ ”

Bull laughed, audibly scared. It was adorable.

“You’re really in there, aren’t you?” he said quietly, rubbing the gentle movements. “You listening to me?”

“I’m sure they are,” Asha smiled, putting her hand over Bull’s. A long moment of silence passed them by as they felt their child kick around lazily. They would never forget this.

“So, since you’re the Iron Bull…” Asha murmured, “…does this mean it’ll be the Iron Calf?”

Bull glared at her with both disappointment and pride in such a horrible joke.

“Nice one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer I promise :)


	6. Birth

Weeks had passed, Asha’s belly protruding out so much that Bull had taken to cuddling her more from behind in fear of crushing not only her, but the little Kadan.

He was getting pissed off, though. Dorian and Vivienne were circling around constantly, keeping an eye on Asha so that if any point she was going into labour, they’d be there. Silently it had been decided that the two of them would be the ones carrying Asha through childbirth, Vivienne having healing abilities, and Dorian simply being persistent that he had to be there.

And then it happened. A little earlier than anyone had predicted, but it happened, and all at once, nothing was stopping this baby from being born.

* * *

Asha lied on her bed with a towel underneath her and her hand tight around Bull’s. In the early hours of the freezing cold morning her water had broken, a trickle at first. Bull panicked, set her on the bed, and returned soon after with the mages behind him in their sleepwear.

“You did this to me, asshole!” Asha growled, clawing onto Bull’s held hand hard enough to leave dents in his skin. He didn’t care, only stared past the towel hung over her parted legs to Vivienne and Dorian, praying that nothing went wrong.

“Breathe, Kadan,” he told her as softly as he could, their combined hands at his lips. He was fucking _terrified._ He’d never been so scared in his entire life. This day had come too early, everyone knew. Vivienne had said that it was possible, being half-qunari, the baby was growing faster than Asha could contain. She said it calmly as if nothing was wrong, but Bull wasn’t stupid. There was every chance one… or even both of them… wouldn’t make it. Nothing could ever hurt more than that.

He looked over at Dorian while feeling the racing pulse of Asha’s heart through her wrist. He couldn’t bear the thought of it ever stopping. Dorian simply nodded back to him reassuringly. _It’ll be okay._

“Push, darling,” Vivienne said as stoically as always. “You can do it.”

“Come on, Kadan,” Bull said as she squeezed tightly onto his hand, eyes shut and teeth bared. He wasn’t paying attention to anything that was happening beyond her raised knees, and he could tell she wasn’t much paying attention to anything _else._ Nothing cleared the mind quite like giving birth to a giant’s child.

 _“Fucking…_ ” Asha grunted, her words interrupted by another pulse of pain. Her head rolled back, veins in her neck exposed – along with a very old and very faded set of love bites. “It fucking _hurts!_ ”

Asha Trevelyan had been to the Fade, she had killed demons of every size, even at the risk of being possessed. She’d faced down several dragons, and she had won. She fought with the power of a raging storm and a forest fire all at once, all with the raise of a hand. To Bull, she was a goddess, stronger and more beautiful than anything he had ever encountered, more important than the world itself, the world she _saved_ from a seemingly unstoppable force _,_ and here she was, fighting a battle _he_ had brought on her. A battle she might lose.

“Bull!” she screeched through gritted teeth. “You’re fucking lucky qunari aren’t born with their horns!”

Dorian laughed. Vivienne patted her leg in encouragement.

“You’re so close, Inquis—” she began.

“ASHA!” she screamed her own name at Vivienne, “This is _not_ the time for titles!”

“Maker – I see a head,” Dorian muttered, smiling slightly, completely unfazed by the gruesomeness of it all. Asha screamed through bared teeth, one final push.

Then, after a second of silence, Vivienne smiled, Asha lied down in relief, and Dorian grinned like a pride-filled idiot.

“Congratulations…” he sighed, looking up at Bull in a way that brought all the tension and fear in Bull’s chest to an end. Vivienne looked down at the bundle in her arms, a bundle Bull couldn’t see from the angle he sat at.

“I did it?” Asha said so quietly that only Bull heard. He looked to his side where she was lying, messy hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, the corner of her mouth turning up.

“You did it, Kadan,” he nodded, kissing her temple, all the relief in the world in his smile. Seemingly distant, millions of miles away, the tiny cry of a baby brought Bull back to reality. _Their baby._

Dorian lifted the squirming lump from Vivienne’s arms to his, a smile on his face he simply could not, and would not, hide. Bull was practically frozen, his only expression being fear. His heart was going so quickly that it was a real concern it might break a rib.

“Look at you, darling,” Dorian said, patting down the blood from the new life’s delicate skin. “Would you like to meet your lovely parents?” he looked up to Bull and smirked, carrying the bundled up child towards him with a comforting spring in his step. “Don’t look so frightened, Bull.”

Bull simply cleared his throat.

“Your _daughter,_ ” Dorian said as Vivienne propped her up on another pillow. Asha sat up, opening her arms to the little miracle.

“It’s definitely Bull’s,” Vivienne said almost snidely.

“Yes…” Dorian grunted, glaring over at her. “…the grey skin kind of _gives it away_.”

Ah, yes, they’d gone back to hating each other again.

Inside Asha’s cradling arms the girl whined and squirmed, but eventually settled down. Asha smiled, looking to Bull. The _amazement_ on his face. She’d never seen anything like it. He looked like he’d just seen the Breach for the first time, only it was a thousand times worse.

“What do you think, Bull?” she sighed, leaning onto his arm. He lent a soft gaze to his beautiful daughter.

“I’m… trying to think of something to say.”

“Look at those cute little ears,” Dorian said, leaning down and brushing a finger lightly along the pointed tip. “And those little stubs.”

On her delicate little head, the beginnings of horns were dark on her skin like little mounds, rough and hard.

“She looks like she got a lot of her father,” Asha smiled, running her hand along the baby’s head, soft black curls springing up far too cutely.

“But…” Bull eventually smiled, “…she has your freckles.”

That she did. Little spots dotted over her cheeks just like her mother.

“This is so insane,” Asha laughed giddily, tears of joy forming in her eyes to replace the ones of pain.

“Have you thought of any names?” Vivienne asked, smiling down at the crinkled up face.

“Dira,” Bull said under his breath.

“What was that?” Dorian raised an eyebrow.

“Dira?” Asha smiled, grabbing his hand again, much softer this time. For the first time, he smiled back, even through the fear.

“That’s a pretty name,” Dorian nodded in agreement, stroking back the curls on her head.

“With the horns, she will look a little bit like a deer,” Asha joked wearily, leaning on Bull’s arm. “Deer-a.”

Bull smirked, lifting a hand to touch her, but stopping.

“That’s not what I was thinking of, but sure. If that’s how you remember it,” he said.

Dorian chuckled, rubbing his tired eyes.

“I think it’s going to take a lot to forget this.”

“We should let the new parents have some time alone,” Vivienne said, placing a hand on Dorian’s shoulder. “Come, dear.”

Dorian frowned at her before quickly leaning down to kiss Asha on the top of the head.

“Congratulations, again,” he said in a low whisper. As he walked towards the door to follow Vivienne out, Asha called back to him.

“See you, uncle Dorian,” she grinned smugly. He waved, pressing his chest out confidently, and left.

There was a long few minutes of quiet as Bull just _stared_ in disbelief, half his ass on the side of the bed, his arm now around Asha’s shoulders.

“I love you, Bull,” Asha said, her voice breaking slightly. “I love _her._ ”

She shuffled across the bed to make more room for him and leant on his side, soothed by the rise and fall of his chest.

“I was so worried…” he said, “…I thought this was going to be some cruel-ass way of taking you away from me,” he paused. “And… the little Kadan.”

“Would you like to hold her?” Asha offered, lifting the bundle towards him just a little. He looked frightened again. “You won’t hurt her.”

“She’s the size of my hand,” he shook his head. Asha smiled up at him with all the adoration in the world.

“Just hold her, Bull.”

“But—”

_“Bull.”_

He swallowed the lump in his throat and let her adjust the position of his arm.

“Just let her lay on you,” Asha said as she placed the blanketed child in his arm. Tiny grey feet stretched outside of the blanket, her little toes of new skin brushing along Bull’s.

“Oh… damn…” he mumbled, lips parted in shock. “She’s so… soft.”

Asha rested on her side against him, cuddled under one arm while her _child_ dozed in his other.

“I think you chose a good name,” Asha said, intertwining her fingers with his. He smiled at her the way he had when she first gave him the dragon’s tooth. It made her weak.

The smile soon shifted to Dira, such a loving look.

“How you going, sweetheart?” he said softly, cuddling her a little closer, bopping her softly up and down in his arm. “You sleepy?”

Asha was slowly falling asleep under his arm to the sound of his voice, knowing that everything, after all that, was _okay._ And Maker’s breath, they were parents.


	7. Newborn

Varric and Sera stood outside the Inquisitor’s room, Varric pacing around nervously. He’d knocked, but no one had answered.

“Look, they’re probably asleep,” he said quietly. “Maker knows they’ll need all the rest they can get.”

He grabbed Sera’s wrist just before she reached for the door handle, pulling it back. She grunted and crossed her arms.

“Come on!” she argued, “I want to see the baby Inquisitor!”

Varric smirked, shaking his head. The moment she found out about the baby she went even crazier than usual, and it only got worse as Asha’s belly got bigger. It’d completely slipped her mind that anything could go wrong with the child, which was something that had been playing on Varric’s mind the entire time. The risks were so high being half-qunari, but hearing that everything went well was one hell of a relief. He’d already sent letters off to Leliana, and he was sure that even in her position as Divine now, she’d be reading those letters with a bright smile on her face.

“If they’re asleep, we’ll leave, alright?” he finally said, reaching for the handle. Sera nodded eagerly, practically jumping up and down in place.

Varric slowly opened the door, a loud creak making him cringe.

“Quizzy?” Sera whispered as she scrambled up the steps. From the top of the stairs she looked down at Varric, pointing ahead. “Look!”

He silently walked up to her and looked to his left. He smiled at the sight – the giant qunari and the Inquisitor cuddled up together, a bundled up baby sleeping peacefully between them.

Asha groaned and looked over her bare shoulder.

“What are you doing?” she blinked. For a few seconds she’d forgotten what was even going on. _Oh yeah, they have a kid now._

Sera squealed into her bitten tongue and trotted over to the bed, landing at Asha’s feet and leaning over Dira. She didn’t even speak when she saw her, only made little excited noises and laughed.

“Calm down, Sera,” Varric joked, pretending that he didn’t really care. The _aww_ that came out of him the moment he saw her little freckled face said different.

“She’s so pretty!” Sera exclaimed. Bull was half asleep, Dira between his arm and his belly. “Look at the freckles!”

Bull groaned, half asleep. He adjusted his arm, checking that all was okay with his little Kadan.

“So, Dira, right?” Varric smiled. Just as Asha opened her mouth to answer, the door creaked.

“For fucks sake,” Bull groaned.

“You’re going to have to watch that language of yours, Bull,” Dorian chimed from across the room, striding over.

“Uncle Dorian,” Asha acknowledged with a smirk. He smiled back, proud of that new title. She sat up, wrapping the covers around her breasts.

“Anyone like to hold her?” Asha offered, lifting little Dira from her place. So far she’d been quiet, but everyone was sure that’d change. Varric stepped forward and stretched out his arms, wiggling his fingers.

He cradled her with the greatest of ease, looking nearly weak in adoration.

“Look at this little creature,” he chuckled. “You can see where her horns will grow.”

“And the curls,” Dorian added. Sera punched Bull in the leg through the covers, earning an angry groan.

“Daddy-Bull,” she teased. “We know what _you’ve_ been doing.”

“It isn’t exactly a secret,” he grumbled, sitting up and yawning loudly. “Just ask Cole about it.”

Inside Varric’s cradling arms, Dira’s eyes gently opened, nose crinkling.

“Good morning, darling,” Dorian said softly, rubbing a single finger on the underside of her little feet.

“Sleep well?” Varric asked with a soft laugh. “You’re going to be the most protected kid in Thedas.”

While the three of them were distracted by Dira, Asha found Bull’s hand under the covers. Her heart jumped when his fingers gently wrapped around hers, his thumb rubbing up and down over her skin.

He looked over to her, smiling wearily. He was tired, scared, and a little worried that if Dira was in anyone’s arms but his or Asha’s, something would go wrong. That said, holding such a tiny little creature in his _own_ hands was terrifying.

Dorian took his turn holding carrying Dira, walking around the room with her, bopping her gently within his arms to soothe her crinkled expression.

“She has your eyes, Asha,” he smiled. “And a mix of yours and Bull’s nose.”

“Just looks like a baby to me,” Sera shrugged. “A grey baby with horn nubs.”

Sera didn’t want to have a hold. Although she thought Dira was the cutest little miracle, she still argued that kids were snotty and loud. With that, Dorian and Varric dragged her out, giving Asha and Bull their best wishes for their first morning as parents.

* * *

While Asha was getting dressed, her belly feeling strangely empty, Bull sat up in bed with his little Kadan in his arms. She was gorgeous, innocent, and completely unaware of everything but the strange faces hanging over her. One day, maybe he’d be teaching her how to use a sword. He fantasised about making armour out of wood and letting her beat up the dummies, which brought a smile to his face.

“Dorian wasn’t lying when he said she has your eyes,” he smirked, rubbing Dira’s tummy with a single finger. Dira squirmed, making a little whiney sound, before wrapping her hand around his pinkie finger. Bull’s heart jumped.

“Kadan – look!” he said, grinning like an idiot. Asha laughed when she saw it, how Dira’s whole hand wasn’t even big enough to wrap wholly around Bull’s pinkie.

“She’s beautiful, Bull,” she sighed. “She’s… us.”

Both of them were in disbelief that this little thing was theirs, this little creature with curly black hair and golden eyes, fingers too small to wrap around their father’s.

“I feel like I’m going to crush her,” Bull said, forcing a smile. “She’s just so small.”

“You’re not going to crush her,” Asha reassured. “You’re a lot gentler than you think you are.”

Bull sighed and lifted Dira, one hand under her little bum, the other at her back supporting her beck. Her eyes were well and truly open, which was surprising considering she was both premature and only a few hours old. Still, she was healthy. Healthier than anyone expected.

Asha took her gently from Bull’s arms, resting her at her chest. Bull was about to get up, but the perfect picture of Asha standing there with his daughter in her arms was too good to not savour. It was practically a dream.

“I’m sure we’ll have half of Skyhold wanting to hold her,” Asha said, running a thumb across Dira’s little cheek. “Solas is probably going to say some shit about her spirit.”

Bull laughed as he pulled his pants up. Asha admired him with a discreet side-eye.

* * *

Cassandra’s reaction to Asha and Bull approaching her with a child was almost exactly the same as how she reacted finding out Asha was pregnant at all. Hands over her mouth and wide eyed, she simply stared.

“Maker!” she yelped, eyes glued to Dira. “I heard about it – _her –_ but I—”

“Relax,” Asha laughed, Dira whining in her arms.

“She is well?” Cassandra asked. Bull nodded, a giddy smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, she’s good.”

Cassandra fidgeted around for a moment before she could speak again.

“May I hold her?” she asked, “It is absolutely fine if I cannot—”

But Asha was already reaching out to place Dira in her arms. She gasped as the light weighted child rested at her chest, the beginnings of horns on her skin.

“Incredible…” she muttered, “…she is a blessing.”

“Does this make you an auntie, Seeker?” Bull joked, nose in the air.

Cassandra glared at him.

“If I was not holding your _child_ , Bull, I’d punch you.”

Cole appeared beside them, hands fiddling with each other nervously.

“She’s sleepy,” he said with those sad puppy eyes.

“She is a baby, Cole, she will often be sleepy,” Cassandra corrected. Cole just nodded.

“Would you like a hold, Cole?” Asha asked, tilting her head just to see his face behind his hat. Cole smiled slightly.

“I would.”

Bull seemed uneasy as Cassandra passed Dira along into the spirit-boy’s arms. As soon as Dira made a little sound, Cole smiled wide. It was probably the most happiness anyone had seen on his face but Bull didn’t know how much more of this ‘passing around’ he could handle.

“Be careful with her,” he warned.

Cole’s smile disappeared as he looked up to Bull.

“I would never hurt her, the Iron Bull.”

Bull sighed.

“I know you wouldn’t, kid.”

Cassandra looked to Asha with a smile. It seemed like magic had to happen before Cassandra ever smiled.

“I’ll make sure that she is protected, Inquisitor. Nothing will ever come to harm your baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers of my fluff! I've got a Tumblr! If anyone wants to talk with me, send me prompts, or just listen to me ramble, you can follow me here: abyssickly.tumblr.com  
> I'd love to interact with you all beyond comments c:


	8. Uncle Krem

“Krem said he’d be coming up soon,” Bull said, smiling down at Dira. She was quite comfortably laid out in Asha’s arms, working out how her fingers and toes functioned. “Said he had a gift.”

Asha stood from the couch, Dira whining at having to move.

“Hold your daughter, would you?” she smirked, passing her over. Bull did so gladly, still nervous that his giant hands would somehow crush his baby girl.

“How you doin’, sweetheart?” he cooed, patting her back as he rested her at his shoulder. She sneezed, fingers curling around the thread of his dragon’s tooth necklace. _Maker,_ _she’s adorable_ , Asha thought. And she really did have her eyes.

“Bless you,” Bull smiled.

The door knocked, and he put his hand up to Asha before she could rush off to it. _I’ll get it, Kadan_.

He opened the door to Krem, his hands behind his back, a bright smile on his face.

“I’m going to assume the baby you’re holding is her,” he laughed, shyly stepping in, keeping whatever was behind him out of sight. Everyone already knew Dira’s name – Sera had been spreading the news all day.

“Come on in.”

As they walked back up the stairs together, Bull kept leaning over to see what was behind his back. Krem just looked stunned, actively keeping whatever he was hiding _hidden._

“I can’t believe you’ve had a baby,” he said with a quiet laughter. “Like… a _baby_ chief.”

Asha was in awe just as much as he was. Seeing her curled up, half-asleep and holding onto the thread of Bull’s necklace was surreal. The necklace she gave him to say she cared about him, maybe a little more than she ever expected to. It was scary at the time, but this was terrifying. A _child._

“I have a present for you. Two, actually,” Krem said proudly. “For Dira.”

He revealed what was behind his back, holding it in one hand while the other rubbed the back of his neck. He was a little nervous. “I made it.”

He held out a dragon made of purple and blue wool, and black beads for eyes. Bull burst into laughter.

“You made a little dragon?” he cackled. “It’s amazing!”

Asha was laughing giddily when she took it. Krem must’ve been working on it for _ages._

“And this,” he interrupted, holding out something pink. It looked like a simple shirt up until the long ears popped out. Maker’s ass, it was a nug suit. A hood with ears and _whiskers_ and all.

Asha laughed so hard she was only wheezing, she held it out in front of herself to take in how stupidly adorable it was. Bull’s loud and boisterous laughter filled the room as he slapped Krem with a firm hand on the back.

“Fuckin’ idiot,” he was cackling, and slapped Krem on the back. “I love it.”

Dira whined into Bull’s shoulder at the loud noises, tugging on his necklace.

“Oh, sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured, bopping her slightly. He was getting the hang of this now.

“If it’s alright… can I have a hold?” Krem asked, still rubbing the back of his neck.

Bull didn’t like passing around his daughter usually, but he gladly brought Dira into Krem’s arms, making sure her feet were tucked into the blanket.

“Maker, she’s tiny,” Krem sighed, adjusting so that she was as comfortable as possible against him.

“Seems a lot tinier when Bull’s holding her,” Asha jested. Bull smirked, feeling the little mounds of her feet under the blanket.

“So… you’re gonna be Uncle Krem?”

Krem laughed but stopped himself, afraid the motions of it might disturb her.

“You don’t suppose she’ll learn to say Cremisius first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly sure this is the cutest thing I've ever written, and that next chapter could be even worse. Please tell me what you guys think! I love feedback. (I know the chapters are short, but they'll get longer)


	9. Babysitting Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come give me prompts n stuff at my tumblr: abyssickly.tumblr.com  
> I'd love to talk to you all c:

Dorian walked with Dira in his arm the way a man would walk wearing the finest clothing sent directly from the heavens. He was so unbelievably proud of the little bundle, and he wanted to show her off to the entirety of Thedas. _Just look at her, she’s gorgeous_.

As he walked past Solas to get to the stairs, he stopped, striking a subtle pose that left Dira’s face in the elf’s direction.

“Look, Solas,” he grinned. “I had a baby.”

Solas rolled his eyes, shaking his head. They’d already been introduced.

“I see.”

And with that he was off again, scaling the steps up to the library. The night before he’d been going through every shelf looking for anything close to a children’s book. In the lowest corner, covered in dust, there was a tale about a princess who’d slain a dragon. Purely fictional, of course, but Dira was _his_ little princess, and he was sure that with her parents being the people they were, she’d practically squish dragons under her feet once she was older.

He sat down on his big, puffy chair that almost counted as a throne, Dira nestled in his arm. She blinked at him and yawned. Blissfully unaware, he thought, admiring the short curls that spiralled down her forehead.

“Look at you, darling,” he sighed. “Keeping your parents awake again just so you could stay with Uncle Dorian?”

He chuckled and ran a thumb over her ear. It was a strange phenomenon that Dira could be crying, but when placed in Dorian’s arms stopped completely, as if nothing had ever upset her. Up in the tower, Asha and Bull were probably collapsed in bed, glad someone else was taking care of her for just one night. Either that, or something entirely different that Dira would never want to know about.

“Such a beautiful child,” Fiona said, peeping out from beside a bookshelf. “She seems to find you calming.”

Dorian sat back and grinned.

“I’m an _uncle_ now,” he said with all the pride in the world. “Well, not really, but I might as well be. Once she had been born, I was the first to hold her, you know?”

Fiona smiled. She knew just how close Dorian and the Inquisitor had become. She’d seen them go from strangers to practically siblings.

“I’ll leave you to your niece,” she said almost jokingly before she left. The library was now empty, and he was left to begin reading the children’s book. He’d hoped he could one day teach her to read it herself. Imagining her little voice try and work out the pronunciation of ‘dragon’, possibly coming out like ‘dwagon’, made his heart skip a precious beat. Soon after he’d read the book he was asleep with her in his arms, wrapped up against him as if she were his own. Not exactly what his parents would have imagined, but so be it. The two of them would get a few _awww_ s before he woke in the morning.

* * *

Krem carried Dira around with natural ease, wandering around the quiet spots of the tavern, and outside in the sun every now and again. Bull and Asha were in the Hinterlands, and since Dorian was with them, Bull had opted for Krem to look after his little girl for the day. Asha very quickly agreed, and Krem happily obliged.

Dira whined against his shoulder, making little hiccups at the start of her cry. There was no reason to, either. She’d been fed and everything.

Harding watched from the sidelines, smiling to herself at how cute Krem holding a baby was. And a half Qunari baby… with _freckles._ She approached quietly as Krem rubbed Dira’s back and quietly shushed her.

“Need some help, big guy?” she asked. Funny, coming from a dwarf. He became nervous, like he always did when she was around. He still didn’t have the courage to ask her to dinner.

“I’m fine,” he smiled. Harding smirked back knowingly.

“It’s, uh… kind of cute.”

Krem turned to her, Dira’s crying getting quieter.

“Dira’s a girl,” he said.

“No! I mean, um, _it_ as in seeing you and her together,” she blabbered. “I know she’s a little lady.”

“Oh!” Krem nodded. “Sorry, I heard you wrong.”

Harding laughed, just as nervous as him now. Krem was going through the word ‘cute’ in his head over and over, trying not to let the heat burning in his face show.

“It’s good that Bull trusts you like that,” Harding said, Dira’s crying now at a stop. She must have been uncomfortable.

“It was actually the Inquisitor that was so enthusiastic about me doing this,” he said, wondering why. “But, uh, thanks for the… _cute_ thing.”

Harding brushed some hair behind her ear and rubbed the back of her neck as if she didn’t know what else to do. Even her eyes strayed away a little.

“You don’t really need a baby for it,” she said quietly. Krem’s eyes momentarily widened in shock before he corrected himself. He cleared his throat and looked away, his face burning like fire.

“Is that a nug suit?” Harding went on, touching the woollen ears hanging from her hood.

“Uh, yes… I… made it.”

“You did?” she gasped, eyes lighting up. “You really _made_ her a little nug outfit?”

Krem laughed at how excited she was. It sounded so stupid to him.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I do a little bit of sewing, and… yeah.”

She paused, fiddling with her hands.

“That’s… _adorable,_ ” she cooed. After a moment she seemed like she’d remembered something. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?” she said, patting his arm briefly. “And you too, little miss.”

After giving a quick wave to Dira, she left, and Krem was nearly shaking. He could hear Bull in his head telling him to toughen the fuck up and ask her out.

When Asha returned, she looked smug.

“How was she?” she asked as she softly plucked Dira from his arms. “Did you attract the attention of any young dwarves?”

Krem squinted at the Inquisitor. She was innocently rubbing Dira’s little hands and pretending she’d said nothing.

“You _knew_ didn’t you?”

Asha burst into laughter.

“No woman can resist a man who’s good with kids.”

* * *

Varric watched Dira in her crib, pondering a new story he could write for her. Perhaps _about_ her? He thought of titles. The Little Qunari? Curly Horns?

He chuckled at the ideas and made sure the blanket was over her properly.

_There once was a child named Dira,_

_Whose dad was so large they would fear ‘er,_

_She had a mother who closed the bleeding green sky,_

_And lived in Skyhold up, up, so high._

Nah, it was shit. Luckily, she wasn’t old enough to criticise his poetry yet.


	10. Babysitting Aunties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

“Got flour and shite everywhere!” Sera laughed, looking over Skyhold’s kitchen. She wasn’t wrong. Dira was sat up in her lap, absently playing with a used rolling pin, getting her hands dirty in the left over dough. They were together on the kitchen counter, Sera munching on her freshly baked cookies, just waiting for one of the cooks to come in and yell at her for making such a mess of the place.

“I know you can’t eat solids yet, but we can definitely do it again, can’t we, Dee?” Sera smiled, ruffling the black curls on Dira’s head. Dira looked up at her with her mother’s eyes, curious about everything, but so trusting. “When you’re older and you can put the choc chips in.”

They sat there for a while, quiet, listening to the world outside, muffled by the heavy kitchen door.

“Mum’s make cookies, you know?” Sera said, smile fading. “Or aunties, maybe.”

Dira made a little noise of acknowledgement and went back to making tiny fingerprints in the dough. Sera’s smile quickly returned.

“You’re so bloody cute, you are.”

* * *

Cassandra was on the verge of an anxiety attack each second she held Dira in her arm. She was horribly conscious of any sharp edge on her armour that could possibly hurt the child. She remembered what Bull had said, about how his little Kadan was “as tough as nails.”

Still, Cassandra was wide-eyed and vigilant about _everything._

“Looking good, Seeker,” Varric had said, winking as he passed by. Cassandra scowled, envious of how relaxed he seemed when it was _his_ turn to take responsibility of the girl. Not that she was just a girl. She was the Inquisitor’s daughter, and the only child she’d ever felt some kind of attachment to. It reminded her of perhaps having children of her own. She could not imagine it. All this stress, all the time?

Dira lifted her hand to Aunt Cassie’s face, touching the scar that ran down her cheek. Cassandra’s worries softened as she saw that adorable gaze of concentration. It was as if Dira was trying to work out what it was. _Her_ mummy didn’t have that on her face.

Cassandra sighed and let the child feel it. Yes… she could definitely have her own.

* * *

 “Calm yourself, Josie!” Leliana was saying in Josephine’s mind. Silly, but she wished that the Spymaster was there to help. Even just a little bit. Josephine had no experience caring to children, especially not ones as important as Dira. She supposed that Dira didn’t know a thing about how important she was. She just liked touching the flowers on Josephine’s desk and ripping the petals apart.

There was a knock at the door, and Josephine quickly went to answer, the horned child sitting on her hip with a petal held in both hands. To her surprise it was one of the nobles she’d arranged to meet later in the day. He walked in with two bodyguards, and a mask over his eyes.

“Excuse me, Lady Montilyet. I apologise for my early appearance,” he said, walking with his hands behind his back and his feet moving in a straight line, one after the other. Such grace for a man barely important or rich enough to have bodyguards.

“That is no problem—” Josephine began, entirely a lie. She’d be babysitting Dira for the next few hours.

“What is that?” the noble suddenly interrupted, his hands breaking apart. Josephine was confused for a moment, until she traced his eyes to Dira, innocently squeezing on the petal.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be clearer,” Josie responded, brow furrowing. Her guest stuck his pointy golden nose in the air and looked down upon the child.

“I assume this is the Inquisitor’s… _mixed_ child,” he said, rolling his eyes away. Josephine was immediately furious. This ‘mixed child’ was already more important than him, and she wasn’t even a year old.

“Pardon me, but I will not accept such insults directed to a _baby,_.” she scolded, involuntarily rotating her body so that Dira was further from him. The noble made an ignorant ‘hmph’, his hands on his hips.

“She is an abomination. Admit it.”

Josephine went from offended to livid within seconds.

“I’ll have you know that she is a wonderful child,” Josie said, her voice raised louder than she had intended. The noble was clearly shocked she was arguing at all. “If you chose to be this ignorant, I think the Inquisiton could do well without you.”

The bodyguards looked restless, but she wasn’t intimidated by them.

“Now, please excuse yourself from this room before I have someone escort you out.”

All three of the men looked shocked.

“This will hurt you, Inquisition,” the noble said, turning on his heels for the door. He left quietly, his guards following close behind. As soon as the door shut, Josie found herself painfully aware of how fast her heart was beating.

“I do apologise to you, Dira,” she said, nestling the child’s little head under her chin, the comforting smile of a mother on her lips. She chuckled. “I know you don’t understand it all. But I’m so hoping you’re not as… _brash_ as your mother and father, next time someone dares call you anything but gorgeous.”

Josephine was quietly grateful that the Iron Bull wasn’t around to hear what the noble had said. The chances were high that the poor asshole wouldn’t have gotten out of Skyhold alive.


	11. Steps

“Alright, sweetheart, you can do this,” Bull said, sitting down a few feet from Asha and holding out his arms. “Walk to papa.”

Asha stood Dira up, holding her steady for a moment, before letting her go. Dira stood well, arms out to keep balance. In her little nug suit, bordering on being too small now, she took her first step forward.

“Look at this!” Asha grinned. “She’s walking!”

Bull had never looked so proud, laughing gleefully as his little girl made awkward, wobbly steps towards him. It was incredible how fast she had grown, regularly reaching a new milestone like rolling over and crawling.

“Come on, precious!” Bull encouraged. Dira dropped to all fours again half way to him, but it was good enough. She crawled the rest of the way to her papa, climbing up his legs and into his lap. He lifted her up, buried his face in her tummy, and blew a loud raspberry on her bare skin. She burst out with an adorable laughter, grabbing at her papa’s ears until he stopped.

“Bull!” Asha near cried, “She laughed!”

Asha shuffled over on her knees, tears welling at the gorgeous sight.

“Growing a sense of humour, are you, Dee?” Bull chuckled, holding her above him in both hands. She was smiling, eyes lit up in the first sign of happiness she’d ever shown. Late, according to Vivienne, who was tracking her development with the eyes of a hawk. Strange, considering how fast she was doing everything else.

One arm around Asha and the other cradling his little girl, Bull sighed happily. Asha curled up against him, tickling Dira’s little feet. She laughed again, hiccups in between giggles. Bull and Asha simply looked at each other, for a moment nothing more than incredibly proud parents.

“She’s just as cute as you are when you laugh, Kadan,” Bull smirked, wrapping his free arm around. She rested her head on his chest and stroked Dira’s little hand, her fingers curling in response.

“She’s beautiful,” Bull added, kissing the top of Asha’s head. “I was so afraid I’d hurt her. I still am.”

“You were never going to hurt her,” Asha smiled. “One day she’s going to be nearly as tall as you with fully grown horns and an interest in romance.”

Half of Bull was cringing while the other half fluttered.

“Not until she’s at least… forty,” he decided with a smirk. Asha laughed.

“ _You’re_ not even forty.”

“Hey, I’m a virgin,” Bull grinned. “I don’t know about you, but I have _no_ idea what a vagina looks like.”

Asha was in hysterics.

“Yes, because us here, holding our child, _clearly_ means that we’re virgins.”

Bull laughed along with her, holding his darlings close.

“Nope. It was a real miracle.”

Bull let Dira go again, her restless little hands grabbing at his arm, and she crawled a meter from them, plonking herself on her little bum to look around the room with the same curiosity she was born with.

“Do you think her horns have grown?” Bull asked, using both arms to surround Asha now as she sat between his legs.

“Definitely,” Asha smiled, rubbing his leg. “Everything about her has.”

Bull rested his chin on her head and held a little tighter.

“I’m just imagining you trying to give her the ‘birds and the bees’ talk,” he grinned. She could sense it, even if she couldn’t see his face.

“You can do that one,” she said. “I can tell her about the girly stuff.”

“Yeah. _Yeah._ You can do that one.”

* * *

Asha watched from the bed, face half buried in pillows, as Bull brought an overtired little Kadan towards her crib. Not only was his humming putting Dira to sleep, but her as well. She could barely keep her eyes open to watch them.

In the light of the moon coming through the window, Bull patted Dira’s back in an attempt to get her to sleep.

“C’mon, gorgeous...” he whispered, “…papa wants to go to bed.”

He lowered her into the crib as she drifted to sleep, but the moment her back hit the bed she whined and squirmed within his giant hands. Bull groaned, lifting her to his shoulder again, where she immediately went silent.

“She’s not having it,” he said, brushing his thumb along the stump of her horn.

“She can sleep with us,” Asha said, defeated as she rolled over. Bull sighed, passing Dira to her mother and slipping under the duvet with them.

“I’m scared I’m gonna roll over on her,” he said, genuinely worried. Asha smiled, Dira’s head under her chin. Dira slept so peacefully, as long as she was in someone’s embrace. Never made a peep, just rested her hand at her lips and held onto her mama’s hair whenever she could.

“You haven’t crushed _me_ yet, so I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Asha said. “At least not accidentally.”

She curled up under his arm, Dira rising and falling with her breathing. Bull yawned and watched in awe.

“I still can’t believe she’s ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HAPPY SCREECHING*


	12. Night Terrors

They’d taken her. The Ben-Hassrath – the Qun – had taken Dira. Asha was crying on her knees. _You don’t deserve a daughter, Hissrad, you don’t deserve this, Tal-Vashoth!_

Bull woke with his arms tight around Asha, the sleeping Inquisitor, whose head was nestled under his while her foot rubbed along his leg. And across from them, in a little cot, lying next to a crotchet dragon, Dira slept just as peacefully.

He sighed into Asha’s hair, closing his eye and pulling her a little closer. In her sleep she brushed along his chin with a few fingers and moaned a little, as if checking he was still there, and then stuffed her hands back into the warmth between them. Bull smirked, rubbing her back to settle her back down.

Nobody had taken her, nor their daughter, from him. Both of them were still sleeping in this room, and for now they had not a care in the world. He remembered when he woke in the middle of the night while Asha was pregnant and he’d feel Dira’s little kicks while he went back to sleep, and every now and then Asha would wake up from the movement in her belly, feeling nauseous but smiling all the same, and he remembered exactly why he was grateful for being Tal-Vashoth.


	13. Pap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dira speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I haven't written or updated this for so long. Sorry! I don't think I'll be writing this regularly again, maybe once in a blue moon like this chapter. This remains one of my highest ranking fics, so thank you for all thinking Bull would be an adorable father!

From across the room, Dira cried. Cuddled up to Bull’s chest, Asha groaned, pushing him by the shoulder to wake him.

“Your child is crying.”

“Mmm…” he murmured. “She’s probably hungry, and you’re the one with the tits.”

“You’ve got bigger tits than I do, Bull,” Asha smirked, reluctant to have his warmth leave, or leave it herself.

“Yeah but mine don’t have magical mother powers,” Bull yawned. “And she’s not my daughter, she’s yours. She came out of your vagina.”

“She came out of your dick first,” Asha chuckled wearily into his neck.

“You can’t prove anything.”

“She has _horns_.”

Finally Bull succumbed and stood from bed, wearing nothing but the bare minimum of shorts, much to Asha’s dismay. She very much liked having a giant, naked Qunari beside her in bed.

“Come on, sweetheart, are you hungry?” Bull cooed, picking up his little one in his enormous hands. Asha still teased him about how scared he was that he’d break her somehow. Dira’s crying settled into a whimper. Then the smell hit him. “ _Damn,_ Dee.”

Asha laughed from behind him. Dira just softly said _“pep…”_

Bull laid her down on the table next to the piles of cloths and special ass-powder, as he called it, and got to work. Asha opened her eyes slowly, the moonlight beaming through the windows giving a perfect view of the father Bull was. She smiled into her arm and sighed happily, partly at the muscles in his back but mostly because of how adorable it was. He was so worried when she was pregnant about the kind of father he’d be. _“There are no fathers in the Qun,”_ he’d say, _“I never thought this would be something I’d have to deal with.”_ And yet, he was a perfect papa.

He carried Dira back in one arm, plopping her down on Asha’s face.

“Look at me, mama, I’ve got a clean ass!” he said in a child-like voice, Asha extending her arms to pick her up.

“Remember the first time you changed her?” Asha grinned, stroking Dee’s little black strands of soft hair. In her deepest, manliest voice she imitated him. “Look at that, Kadan! She’s already crapping like a champion!”

Bull laughed and snuggled up beside his girls, rubbing the scar tissue of his left eye. The feeling of insecurity about his eye and Asha seeing it was long gone.

“The novelty of having a kid who shits wore off.”

Dee rolled towards her dad and reached out a hand onto his left eye, and for a moment Bull was nervous.

“That’s how your papa saved Uncle Krem,” Asha said, looking at Bull proudly.

“You make it sound a lot less gory than it was,” Bull smiled as Dee’s little hand explored his face.

“She’ll be exposed to enough of that in her life. We have to make the most of this.”

Bull sighed, taking her hand between two fingers and feeling her tiny knuckles.

“I love you, you tiny little thing,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“Pap,” Dee responded, touching his nose now.

“Yes, Dee, pap,” he smirked, Asha silently adoring how handsome he was.

“Papa.”

Bull’s eye widened and his jaw nearly dropped. He stared at Asha for a good few seconds, terrified and excited all at once. Asha was speechless. Then that dumb feeling he’d been getting so often hit him, and then he was welling up with tears.

“Are you crying?” Asha started laughing.

“No!” he denied, snuffling like a baby. Dee grabbed his pointed ear, and like he had many times before at her cute little face, he grinned like an idiot.


End file.
